


Late Night At The Studio

by cherrysyndrome



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Begging, Bratting, Bromance, Drunkenness, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lap Sex, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Rating: M, Real Life, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Tutoring, Typos, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysyndrome/pseuds/cherrysyndrome
Summary: It was almost 2 AM. Everyone was asleep in the dorm. Except Jiwon drinking alone and Hanbin working on his studio. Jiwon walked in Hanbin's studio to ask why didn't he sleep already. The younger one was working on the song demos and wanted to know his hyung's opinion. It turned out a teamwork, which was 'passionately' done.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Late Night At The Studio

"Hyung, check this out."

Hanbin lightly talked as he saw Jiwon entering in. He didn't really feel disturbed that the older one was coming in without asking, actually Hanbin was the one who wants to see him. He always needed his hyung's opinions. Jiwon closed the door behind him.

"Are you still working? Just go to sleep already." Jiwon talked while walking to Hanbin's desk to take a closer look - or listen - to his work. 

Hanbin blinked for a few times unintentionally and looked at his hyung's face. It was obivious that he was quite tipsy, Hanbin could smell the alcohol in his hyung's breath. He whimpered as he leant back on his seat. "Is it so late?"

Jiwon hummed while he was focused on the rough draft. "Quite. The boys are all asleep."

Hanbin saw that Jiwon was right as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 2 AM. He talked while reflexively staring at his hyung's focused face. He had no idea how he ended up staring like that, with admire. "What about you? Why are you awake hyung?"

Jiwon shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Hanbin made a halfhearted smile. "Is this your new excuse?"

Hanbin's hyung frowned. "What excuse?"

"Hyung, it's obivious."

Hanbin held older one's shoulder lightly. "You're drunk, right?"

"Maybe." Jiwon tried to act like he was really looking at Hanbin's work, but it doesn't really seemed like worked out. "Okay, blindly."

Hanbin punched the air jokingly with a cute, cute according to Jiwon, giggle. "I won! I know you so well, you can't escape."

"I know-"

Hanbin didn't let him talk. "You could've asked me."

"I didn't want to... frustrate?"

"I wouldn't." 

Jiwon looked at younger one in the eyes as he voice lightly cracked at the last sentence. He felt a tingle going down and around his whole body. It must've been alcohol, he thought. It must have been alcohol.

But Hanbin's warm smile wasn't really helping in that silence. 

And this sudden and deep eye contact either.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hanbin chocked in his spit. He looked at his hyung and made sure he heard him right. Yeah, he was definitely waiting for an answer with his droopy eyelids. Shit.

Jiwon didn't say nothing after. Yet he had no regret. If he turns out bad, fuck, he was ready to blame it on alcohol from yesterday.

But he hasn't needed it.

He hasn't needed it cause Hanbin was the one set everything on fire. 

He got closer and pressed his lips to his hyung's without waiting for him to do it. The younger one didn't even hesitate. His hyung was looking so good with that hazy look and gap between his lips. 

It took a few seconds for Jiwon to realize what's really going on and close his eyes. When he did it, he gripped younger one's cheek and let the younger one press his rosy shining lips onto his. He didn't feel like he's going to regret it later.

Hanbin was... really good at kissing. Or it was just Jiwon's shrinking.

Hanbin stopped for a minute and seperate their lips. "Hyung..."

"You're okay with this, hm?" 

Jiwon looked him in the eyes. This glance shouldn't have been just lust or desire. It was something else, more intense, deeper. He cleared his throat as he realised that. 

"Of-of course, I asked for this, right?"

"Yeah but you seem-"

Jiwon didn't let Hanbin talk this time. "Hanbin,"

"Just keep on kissing me."

Hanbin's breath got heavier as he heard this. He was just aware of what has been going on all this time in his mind too. He was feeling strange but yet he was longing for it. He sat on his hyung's lap quickly and obeyed the order, kissed him.

And everything got tensional here.

Jiwon grabbed younger one's waist with his slightly shaking hands and seperated his lips even more, letting Hanbin's tongue in.

Hanbin held his hyung's other hand as he saw his whole body shaking. He talked between his heavy breaths, without getting away from Jiwon's lips. "Easy."

He giggled. "Why are you so excited?"

Jiwon whined. "I'm not. Just..."

Hanbin started to kissing his hyung's neck without waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"Hanbin- shit!" This was loud.

Will they go far? Yes. Yes they fucking will.

Hanbin smirked and sucked softly on his neck while thrusting his thighs onto Jiwon's. "Ssh hyung, you're going to wake them up."

Jiwon was trying so hard to not to moan. Every touch he makes was tingling his spine down. "Then please..."

Hanbin stopped and looked at him with an innocent gaze in his eyes. And he started to play with his hyung's shirt's collar. "Be gent-"

"Fuck, stop teasing me!" Jiwon said it between his uneven breaths.

Hanbin smacked his lips together and grind on his thighs even more. "Hm, like this?"

Jiwon's cheeks was getting even darker tone of pink every time Hanbin moves. He started to feel his crotch getting harder. Hanbin smirked as he feel the hardness between his legs. Jiwon giggled. "You spoiled brat."

Hanbin pouted and talked like a little child. "B-but hyung, why are you being so h-harsh on me? W-why are you saying bad things to Hanbinnie?"

Jiwon gripped his waist and pulled him closer so quickly. This was so hot. So fucking hot that Jiwon couldn't even take it anymore. All the tables were turned now. 

It was Jiwon this time who started the make out. Everytime Jiwon was moving his tongue inside younger one's mouth, he was riding his hyung's muscular thighs even faster. But something else that's muscular was even faster - and Hanbin knew it so well. 

Jiwon pulled the younger one and looked at his glance getting hungier, he was drooling. Hanbin whispered as they both tried to manage their breaths after an intense and sloppy kiss. "Hyung, fuck me."

"Fuck me 'till I won't ever get to moan and beg for more."

Jiwon felt like his heart is going to explode after hearing this. He could feel Hanbin's crotch in his stomach. The younger one held both of his hyung's hands and gave light kisses his jaw bone and neck. "Please, don't leave me like that. I need you inside me." His voice was so soft. 

"Plase, hm? Fuck me. We can forget this after if you want." Hanbin knew that Jiwon needs the courage but he wasn't able to help himself anymore. 

Jiwon looked at him begging desperately for his cock and laughed. He caressed younger one's hair. "You're so cute."

"And no," He talked while taking off his shirt. "I won't ever forget this night and won't let you forget it either."

He throwed away the shirt at somewhere in the room. Hanbin couldn't help but adored his hyung's toned body. Jiwon got closer to his ear and whispered. "Do you know how many night I jerked off while dreaming about this moment?"

Hanbin bit his lower lips as he heard that. It was so hot knowing his hyung dreamt Hanbin moaning under him but right now being in a need for Hanbin's courage to getting inside him. He loved what kind of dom he is. He loved the idea of getting fucked by him but still taking the wheel. "I take this as a yes."

"It was big, fucking yes." Hanbin started to unbuttoning both of their jeans quickly. He was throbbing, he was shaking and if he'll wait a minute longer, he was going to explode. Jiwon watched him carefully and helped him removing all of the clothing they have.

Now his hyung was fully naked in front of him, with his member throbbing because of him and with his chest heaving.

Hanbin took a deep breath. "Okay..."

"Okay." Jiwon looked at him and smiled with his tongue tied. He was really going to do it with his precious face in front of him. He was going to see his face turning out a mess, he was going to hear him moaning right into his ear. 

"Just let me know if it hurts."

Hanbin kissed the hand he holds and nodded. "Don't ever stop until I say so."

Jiwon licked his lips and slowly put 2 of his fingers inside Hanbin's tight hole. Hanbin whimpered. "Add another one."

Jiwon listened to younger one and put another finger inside him and moved them inside. Fuck, he was so warm. 

"Oh fuck, hyung."

Hanbin whimpered again, louder this time, as his hyung moved his fingers inside him.

"This feels so good, f-fuck!"

Hanbin let a moan out between his lips. Jiwon was ready to give it all to hear this precious voice again. "H-hyung!"

Hanbin grabbed his hyung's throbbing dick and started to pull it up and down. Jiwon bit his lips so violently that he made them bleed. Habin looked at his hyung and smiled victoriously as he saw the expression in his hyung's face. But it didn't last too long as Jiwon put his fingers deeper inside. Hanbin got louder this time.

Jiwon smirked. "Weren't you the one scolding me about waking up the..."

Jiwon threw his head back unintentionally as Hanbin's hand got faster. 

"...others?" He said it without getting his head up.

Hanbin held his hyung's jaw and made him stare at his face. "Hyung I think I'm ready."

Jiwon put his fingers out. "Are you sure?"

Hanbin pulled the sweaty pieces of hair in his hyung's face and giggled. "Are you sure?"

Hanbin played with the tip of his hyung's cock and bit his lower lip playfully. 

"Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Hanbin talked as he was placing his hyung's dick into his hole. 

Jiwon imidated Hanbin and giggled. "This."

And Hanbin pulled all of it inside him. It was really quick for him to let out a big moan right into his hyung's ear. 

Jiwon held Hanbin's face between his hands. He looked so cute all messed up for him.

The older one also loudly moaned as the younger one started to jump and thrusting his thighs. "Fuck Hanbin, this feels even better than i imagined."

Hanbin let out the tears going down as he jumps over his hyung's dick. He was stuttering. "H-hyung it... it hurts so much." 

Jiwon stopped suddenly and wiped out Hanbin's tears. But he stayed inside him still. "What?"

Hanbin hardly smiled and looked at his hyung. "Of course it's going to hurt. I'm okay, hm? I'll get used to it quickly. I didn't tell you to stop, right?"

"Yeah but-" Jiwon looked so concerned.

Hanbin kissed his hyung's lips softly. "I'm gonna be okay hyung, I promise. Just keep on going, hm?"

"Hanbin-"

"Just fuck me. I need this so much." Hanbin cuddled Jiwon.

"Please. Fuck me like this, hm?"

Jiwon nodded and wrapped his arms around Hanbin's waist. He slowly started to move inside him again. Cuddling seemed like a brillant idea for both. 

They moaned at the same time as Jiwon was moving up and down. Hanbin was trying so hard to hold his tears. He didn't want to ruin this again. He was wanting to get fucked by him. Right here, right now. He kissed his hyung's shoulder and whimpered. "Faster..."

Jiwon listened Hanbin's command. Everytime his hyung hits inside, he was getting messier. His face was all burried down in those wide shoulders. He was moaning in his sweat.

Jiwon weren't so different either. They were both moaning messes. Jiwon felt the wetness of Hanbin's shirt because of his sweat as soon as he made his grip tighter. This move accenditally made the music Hanbin's working on starting to play. None of them attended to pause it.

As minutes passing, Jiwon's moves got sloppier and their breaths and heartbeats got even faster. Hanbin was finally feeling so good and enjoying the good fuck. "You're great hyung."

"This is great, you're going so good, f-fuck!"

The draft tracks of Hanbin was playing but all Hanbin can hear was their breaths, moans and their skin crushing to each other. It was different for Jiwon, thought. Hanbin's soft satin voice was getting mixed to his messy moans made because of him and that was probably the best feeling he has ever had. They were cuddling, kissing each other and whispering how good they're feeling.

Hanbin lifted his head and stared at his hyung. He didn't say anything, just stared him moaning with that deep voice, with his eyes closed and all of his hair sticked his face because of his sweat. He was fine. He was so fucking fine.

But this moment of adore didn't take too long.

"H-hyung, I'm close."

Hanbin's groan mixed with his heavy breath. He didn't take his eyes off Jiwon. 

Jiwon finally opened his eyes and found this hot mess staring at him like he's the most precious thing. For Hanbin, it was really like that. Jiwon wanted to say something, but all he could do was moaning. "O-okay,"

Jiwon got slower to enjoy this moment a little bit more. They both didn't want to get this to and end but Hanbin was about to fall to the ground.

Hanbin pulled his hyung into an intense kiss as he's coming. His cum was all over Jiwon's naked chest. Hanbin didn't care and held his hyung's face, kept on kissing ever deeper than before.

It didn't take so long Jiwon to cum either. He moaned into younger one's mouth so loudly. The studio was also a mess now.

Hanbin held the hand he holds even tighter and smiled as they pulled off their kiss. 

"Glad that the studio is soundproof."

They laughed so loud with all the dirt all over their body. They were still cuddling. Hanbin kissed his hyung's cheek.

"You did a really good job hyung."

"No, it's you who did a good job over there."

Hanbin looked confused. Jiwon pulled the chair closer to the desk. "I mean, look at this masterpiece. This must be your reward for working so hard."

Hanbin giggled and hit the older one's shoulder jokingly. 

And the older one kissed Hanbin's jawline.

They worked on the songs till the morning, with Hanbin sitting on Jiwon's lap. Eventually they ended up falling asleep in that chair cuddling still. With all the dirt and sweat remaining.


End file.
